Emerald Spark
by Abraxas666
Summary: What if Magical Britan forgot about a family that left under false information? What if Trelawny had a vision about the families heir? The revelation will shake the magical world to it's knees and bring balance to what is needed... Good Dumbledore. rated m for future reference.


Chapter One Discovery

/I don't own Harry Potter. Only the characters that I made./

"Evil rises. Light will be tested. The Dark Lord isn't the only threat. When they come don't show fear. When shadows fall don't scorn then. When the wind rages and the fires roar. Don't panic. For your salvation lies in the Heirs of Forgotten Legends. They will be the one to quell the demons. Search for them. For the time is at hand." Trelawny gasped out as her trance finished.

Dumbledore sat in his office. He was enjoying the meeting he was having with the heads of house and the other professors when Trelawny spoke. As he heard this his face became drained of color. He had an idea of what family she was talking about but surely hoped that it wasn't.

Professor McGonagall was confused. There weren't any family's that we're forgotten or as she believed. "Dumbledore what did she mean by the Forgotten one?"

"The only family I can think of is the line of Merlin." Snape stated.

"What does this have to do with Harry?" Hagrid asked with worry.

"I think the correlation is with America and The ones who left Britan. There were only three influential families that we're cleared from Magical Britan. Cromwell, Holliwell, and the most prominent. Ipswich. Their the ones that were frames for a crime in which it resulted in their exile. I later found out it was because they were the true heirs of Magical Britan. The previous headmaster had left a recommendation for their return and I am one of the few lucky enough to find it." Dumbledore said with slight worry and apprehension. He knew that if The pure-blood families on the Dark found out they would have a seziure.

"Well how do we find them?" Flitwick asked.

At this point Trelawny spoke. "We could try to scry for them and just get their general location. If their hiding. And they probably are. We won't find them by scrying for the exact location."

All the heads in the room turned to look at the Divination Professor. Shocked at the great idea. Since scrying is a good magic for general and exact locations. But it still poses a problem which McGonagall addresses.

"How are we going to scry them without something of the person?" She questioned.

Dumbledore just smirks. "I believe I can help with that." He said with his eyes twinkling away.

He gets up from his seat and walks to one of the bookshelves that look like they haven't been touched. He raises his wand and says. "May Balance be the door to peace."

The bookshelf swings open to reveal a stone altar with a gem on top that looks to be blended of a blood opal and a onyx. It pulses with unspoken power. As Dumbledore lifted the gem it's pulsing and color disapated into what appeared to be a lump of coal. This gained confused looks from the other people in the room.

Dumbledore looks at the questioning faces of the professors. "Its called The Jewel of Mages. Otherwise known as The Abaddon Stone. Its an artifact that's tuned to Ipswich. Legends say that this artifact was used to hold the fallen angel Abaddon and absorb his power and being to add more power to their magics as a House. When someone not of their blood tries to touch it the magic hides and seals itself away. When someone of Ipswich blood holds it their magic power is tripled while the rest of the members of the house gain a slight boost. Normally it was held by the head of the house." Dumbledore explained.

The people who were previously confused now we're looking at the stone with apprehension. Such a history behind it made everyone hesitate on using it. But what other options do they have?

With determination Trelawny spoke. "Lets find them then."

Everyone nodded in agreement. So with that the staff of Hogwarts soon had everything ready to do the scrying. A crystal hanging on a necklace and maps. One of the world. And others are maps of every country. Professor Trelawny got to work with first using the world map. Taking the crystal it spun till it landed in the States which they knew but had to be sure. She then used the United States map. Where it spun till it hit in Tennessee. She repeated this process till I landed on the city of Oak Ridge. A smallish town built in the time of WWII for the purpose of making the nuclear bombs.

"Well now that we know where they are how are we going to get them here?" Flitwick asked curiously.

"We can send one of us or one of the members of the Order of The Phoenix to search for them." Snape suggested.

"I agree. But I think we should keep it to us the teachers as opposed to The Order. I also think it would be best if we asked for assistance from the magic community there. And might I add that I have two go as opposed to one to save time." Dumbledore said with seriousness.

"I'll go." McGonagall stated.

Dumbledore nodded to her then looked to the rest of the people in the room. "Who else?"

After a minute of thinking Snape stepped forward. "I will go."

"Good. You will be expected back around the time school starts. In case your not I will allow you a time turner so you can be a few days late but no later. I will send a letter to the magic community and see if they can find them. Now I suggest you go pack to get everything ready for tomorrow." He said with authority.

 _In Oak Ridge, TN._

Winter Raize was not having a good day. First of all the young teen had just gotten to school when some kid started picking on him for being a red head. Which he ignored. Then the same kid get more of his friends together to pick on him after class. Saying that he was adopted and he should just go kill himself. Or how his father never loved him and his mom was a whore. The first three insults weren't bad and he couldn't care less. Its when the boys insulted his mom that things got violent. And that's where Winter finds himself. In the office waiting on his mom.

Now Dawn Raize may seem like a woman no one could be afraid of. But you could never be more wrong. The woman had a tongue that was both silver and razor sharp. She has stood toe to toe with people twice her size and made them feel smaller than she is. Which is 5ft even. She has long golden blonde hair with green eyes. Soft rounded features that give off a motherly glow. And a bit of a ditz when not scorned then at that point her mind is a steel trap.

Which is what Winter sees when she walks through the door. She looks at her son with a scathingly. (Who flinched). Then at the principal, Bruce Lay as she put on the mask of a sweet woman with a tongue as smooth as silk that she used before she went full on berserk.

"Ahh. Ms. Raize. Please take a seat." Bruce said in a tone that made the single mother suppress a shiver of disgust.

"I apologise for it taking so long for me to get here." She replied sweetly. She owns her own bar called Sanctum. It's in the middle of town and is a favorite of just about everyone. Especially those who like her bar's most popular drink. The Serpent.

"Oh no it's quite alright. Now did the secretary tell you about what happened?" He asked.

"Not much. Just that there was a fight and my son was involved." She stated with a glance to her son. Who was sitting there quietly hoping that death would come swiftly when they left.

'Maybe I can develop a disease in the next 20 minutes. Then by the time I got home she couldn't be mad. And I don't think it wouldn't be befitting to cuss out a dead body. It's kinda what gets people put in the loony bin'. Winter thought since he was trying to seem as small as possible.

Bruce looked to the boy with disdain seeing his mom look away to glare at her son. He didn't like that boy. Something about him just made the principal feel like he was less than worthy.

"Maybe we should have him explain it then." Bruce said in a tone so full of shit that you could fertilize a corn pasture.

Winter looked up from the floor to glare at the principal. Green eyes met cowpie brown. One with slight anger and the other with a light of triumph in them.

"They started in the morning like they usually do. It didn't get bad until later though. I usually just ignore it since the teachers don't do anything about it. But they told me things that had me react. I clenched my fists and that's when Daniel got in my face and pushed me against the wall. He pushed my head which caused the back of my head to hit the wall. After that I will admit that I lost my control." Winter told his mother.

"That's interesting. Since three other witnesses say you hit him out of nowhere." Bruce snidely replied.

"They lied! I only hit back to protect myself after he used my head to dribble off the wall! Then I kindly returned the favor by using him as a speed bag on the ground!" Winter said in a raised voice and with his body shaking.

Now Dawn knows there's more to the story than what her son is saying. She knows when he lies. Not that he lies often but he does it when he wants to protect her. He always has. Plus his ears turn red. However when she saw him shaking she knew he wasn't lying. Winter never shakes unless in anger or in nervousness. And he definitely never raises his voice.

"Why would four great young boys. Who have never been trouble before. Lie? When you have been in trouble more times than them? Boy, by the end of this meeting your going to be lucky if you aren't expelled for putting them in the hospital." The Principal retorted back condescendingly.

That's when Dawn turned and grabbed her son by the chin and made him look at her. With the voice only a mother could have she asked. "Did you hit them first?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. Fear swept through him as he thought she did think it was him. If it's one thing he can't stand to do and expect to be fine is make his mom disappointed in him. He loved his mom more than anything.

"No Mom, I didn't hit them first. I promise I didn't. On your life I promise." He said with three tears rolling down his right cheek.

After hearing and seeing that. She knew he was telling the truth. He never said that unless it was true. After all she had taught him that any oath. Small or big was sacred and needed to be kept. So she wrapped him up in a hug. Letting him know that she believed him and loved him. That is until Bruce decided to interrupt.

"Do you honestly believe that, Ms. Raize? Because I don't. Three witnesses say he was the one who attacked Daniel first. He's young and he will lie." He said in false wisdom.

At that Dawn turned and put herself in front of the man's desk. With a look that had a mother's righteous fury. "Mr. Lay, I hate to burst your bubble but there are three things wrong with your accusations. One. MY son doesn't lie unless it's to protect me. I know MY son. He's kind and patient. Yes. He does have a temper. But he controls it very well unless something is said that crosses the line. Which I know is what happened. Two. I have called YOUR school and complained multiple times about that boy. Yet you haven't done anything to prevent or protect MY son and now YOUR precious favorites are injured because you failed to believe or just didn't care. That MY SON WAS PUSHED TO HURT THEM!!" She stopped for a minute to breathe.

The shaking principal stood up. Showing that he was a good seven inches taller. "Now you listen here. Your son-" he started to say until Dawn got in his face.

"My son is done with this school. Done with your prejudice and ignorant bullshit. The last mistake you made was thinking that you don't have cameras in that hall. But you do. And I'll be suing." She said the last part as she walked out the door with Winter in tow. All was silent for a while until the boy came back to get his backpack.

Winter walked out of the office till he was at the threshold of the door. He stood there and turned his head to look the man in the eye.

"You do realize that the Board of Education stops at our bar right? Good luck with your tenure sir." He said with a smirk as Bruce now started shaking in rage.

Outside the school Winter got in his Mom's 2008 blue Ford Focus. After setting his bag in the backseats Dawn turns to look at him before she started the car. "They said something about me didn't they?" She asks knowingly.

Winter nods while looking out the window. "Yeah."

Dawn gains a soft smile. She patted him on the knee. Started the car and drove away from the school. As she was driving she saw two people. A tall man in black billowing robes with black neck length slicked hair and dark eyes wearing a constant frown. And a woman with graying dark hair that's in a business bun. With hazel eyes wearing green robes. Looking oddly at the two and slowing down. They both turn to look at her and their eyes widen slightly. She waves at them and speeds back up. Heading home to drop Winter off as she goes to work.

 _With McGonagall and Snape_

When they got to the States they thought the weather wouldn't be bad. Again. They thought. But mother nature told them otherwise. It was 91 and sunny. Snape was sweating so bad he could slick his hair back without gel. And McGonagall? She had perspiration where no one should ever have it. They cast notice-me-not charms as to not be noticed by muggles. They first started with hospitals to see if they can find any records of unusual births. Which they found nothing. Then they went to the library to see if there were any strange phenomenon that happened. They tried to see if they were cases of accidental magic. Same result. Then they the magical community answered them with a letter that pretty much said that only a few families were magical. The only one that has kept under the radar were The Raize Family. And that Dawn Raize has a son that goes to Jefferson Middle School. So with that information they start walking.

As they get close to the school they notice a blue car with a blonde haired woman with a red business blouse and pale green eyes. They also take notice of the boy but the woman was the one that caused alarm. She saw them under the charm. As they stood there shocked she waved and drove off.

Snape raised his wand stealthily and said. "Semita eam." Casting a tracking charm on the vehicle.

They apparate to their hotel after they go into the woods. Then Snape checks to see if the charm is working he nearly jumps out of his seat to see that it is. McGonagall sets to start making tea as they wait for the charm to stop at a destination. Silently hoping that they have the right person.


End file.
